In a marketplace environment, a bespoke or made-to-order item (e.g., food, tailored clothing, signage, etc.) may be ordered by a customer with the expectation of high quality craftsmanship and fast and efficient delivery. For example, in the food services industry, restaurants are challenged with fulfilling food orders of various different sizes and tasked with preparing and delivering the order in a time-sensitive manner.
Frequently, a customer may place an order via an intermediary ordering platform, wherein the merchant assigned to fulfill the order is select by the customer or at random. In such instances, a new order may be presented to a merchant for immediate fulfillment such that a decision as to whether to accept the order must be made by the merchant quickly and with little to no contextual information. In addition, the current order acceptance decision model for the merchant forces each merchant to accept or reject an order or volume of projected orders based on limited information and without control over expanding their current order volume allocation.